


Dibs

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Dibs

Ty was clacking away at his computer when the tall drink of water walked in. The deep voice caught his attention first and his eyes widened when he took in the tall man with the head of dark curls talking to Jensen.

"Dibs!" Ty blurted out, causing his partner to look over at him frowning

"What?" 

"Dibs Nick, i call dibs" he repeated gesturing to tall, dark and gorgeous

Nick rolled his eyes “Really Ty? You can’t just call dibs on some random guy.” 

"I saw hot guy first sooooo…."

Hot guy was now striding towards then, brief case in hand. “I’m looking for Detective O’Flaherty”

Nick chuckled as Ty’s face morphed into a frown. He got to his feet and stood in front the man “That’s me”

"My name is Zane Garrett, i’m here to see my client, Eric Mayer."

"You’re that asshole’s lawyer?" Ty gestured to Nick "I un call dibs, he’s all yours." He didn’t bother to hide his disgust. Who the hell would willingly represent that guy?

Nick’s entire demeanor changed as well, as he faced Garrett, arms folded “Whatever it is you here to do, you’re wasting your time. My partner and i were witnesses to Mr Mayer’s assault on Kelly Abbott.”

Zane Garrett’s dark eyes darkened further til they appeared black “Be that as it may, i still need to speak with him.”

"Ty, why don’t you take Mr. Garrett to see his client"

"How bout no. Why don’t you do it?"

Nick raised a brow “Do you really think it’s wise that i get anywhere near that idiot right now Ty?”

Ty sighed “Fine, but you owe me.” He met Garrett’s eyes “Follow me”

The lawyer fell into step beside Ty, who pretended not to notice how well the man was wearing his suit. 

"Did you rough up my client unnecessarily?" Garrett asked.

Ty turned to look at the man “Are you serious? Your client was beating on a man much smaller than he is. Let’s just say we had to use whatever means we could to get him to come with us.” 

"It was just a question Detective…." he trailed off waiting for Ty to supply a name but Ty didn’t oblige.

"Well i hate stupid questions" Ty spat out, ushering the lawyer into the room where the asshole was waiting.

Eric Mayer perked up when he saw Garrett “It’s about fucking time man! You see my fucking nose? that damn red head cop fucking did this to me!”

Garrett ignored the man’s ranting and turned to Ty “Will you be watching me speak to my client?”

Ty didn’t outwardly react but the idea of watching the lawyer do anything made his heart beat faster. Get it together Grady, he’s representing this scum bag. No matter how pretty he was Ty couldn’t look past that. 

Ty nodded “Like a hawk. I’ll be behind the glass”

*****************************************************************

Zane watched the detective walk out, pulling the door shut. He allowed himself a few seconds to clear his head. The man’s ass in those worn jeans had been a bit distracting.

"So you getting me out of here or what Garrett?" 

Zane schooled his expression before turning to join Mayer at the table. He hated this man with a passion, and had protested coming here. But of course when Beverly Carter-Garrett told one of her lawyers to do something, they did it. Even if that lawyer was her son, who she knew despised this worm sitting across from him.

“So Eric, you want to tell me what happened exactly?”

“I called Beverly, I didn’t ask for you”

“She’s busy at the moment so she sent me. You know your father has any lawyer at our firm on retainer for you so here I am. Now please, explain”

Eric shrugged “It wasn’t a big deal. Those cops are making it seem a big thing. I was just having some fun with a guy in the alley…”

Zane consulted his notes “You mean Kelly Abbott, a known prostitute? I’m guessing no one witnessed money changing hands, that’s why there are only assault charges here and not for soliciting.”

"I didn’t pay that lil bitch for anything. He was giving it for free.” Eric smiled “that pretty piece of ass likes it rough, don’t let the way he looks fool ya.”

Zane drummed his fingers on the notes he spread across the table, anything to distract him from wanting to punch Eric in the face. The man was a piece of shit whose daddy did anything he could to sweep his son’s indiscretions under the rug. Zane remembered the steely look in that detective’s hazel eyes. He was pretty sure there would be no sweeping of anything under any rug this time.

“Listen to me Eric, this is serious ok.”

“You do what you got to do Garrett, to make sure it isn’t serious anymore. It’s what we pay you for. So fix it!” Eric growled “You think I don’t know that you look down on me eh Richie rich, up there in your fancy firm. But my dad pays you a good bit of money so chop chop!”

“Yeah, I don’t think so”

“What?”

Zane was tired. Tired of dealing with fool. “You’re a disgusting self-entitled little shit, and you know what? I’m just not in the mood to deal with you.” He gathered up his stuff

Eric’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide in shock “You can’t fucking leave me here! I’m calling Beverly!”

“Feel free to call whomever you like” He indicated the two way glass behind him. “If they let you have another call that is” He strode out of the room, ignoring the expletives that Eric hurled after him.

The detective with the pretty eyes was standing outside the door.

“Detective”

“It’s Grady, Ty Grady. I did not see that coming” he said grinning, and of course he had dimples. It would just be Zane’s luck that the man who was already cock hardeningly good looking would have dimples.

Zane shrugged

“So how much shit are you in with this Beverly? Is she the head of your law firm?”

He nodded “Yeah, among other things”

“So you could probably use a drink then. I know I could.”

Zane stiffened. That was the last thing he needed. But just the mention of a drink and he was craving. He decided to focus on Ty Grady’s eyes instead of thinking of a glass full of whiskey that would probably go down so smooth right about now. Those eyes were a much better focal point for his sudden cravings.

“I….no, I can’t.” he cleared his throat “No drink.”

“So, no to the drink in general? Or no to having the drink with me? Because in case it wasn’t clear, I was asking if you wanted to get a drink with me.”

Zane stared at the man, his eyes wide. What? The man had been asking him out for a drink?

“Well, shit. I guess I misread….” Grady rubbed the back of his neck “Look man, I didn’t know if that was your sort of thing, but I just took a shot in the dark there sooo just to not make this anymore awkward than it’s already getting…”

“What?” Zane was still in shock that the man was asking him out.

Ty sighed “I asked you out and I didn’t know if you were into dudes, I shouldn’t have assumed. Sorry” Ty turned to walk away

“Oh.Wait wait!” Zane caught up to Grady “Yes! I mean no to the drink, but I could eat. So we could grab some food somewhere maybe.”

Ty grinned and it went straight to Zane groin.

“So, if I hadn’t walked out on Eric, would you have still asked?”

Ty shook his head “Nope. I mean you’re pretty and all Garrett, but even that would not have been enough for me to overlook you trying to get that weasel off.”

“Pretty?” he’d never been called pretty in his whole damn life. Not even his late wife had ever called him that.

************************************************************************

Kelly’s heart sped up as Liam pinned him with those blue eyes. He shrugged, trying to exude a nonchalance that he did not feel. “It was nothing, just a john who got a bit rough.”

“And O’Flaherty was there?”

“Well, he and his partner showed up before the guy could…” Kelly shuddered in spite of himself. That had been the closest call he’d ever had.

“O’Flaherty does have a knack for showing up at the right time” Liam continued to pin Kelly with that sharp gaze “And he didn’t try to arrest you?”

Kelly shook his head “No. And I didn’t press charges or anything either.”

Liam nodded as if satisfied with his answers “Good. I don’t need you in that police station again. You did the right thing coming back here”

“But look at him “Clancy interrupted “He needs t be checked out”

“Clancy my love, you know we have Mr. Johns on call to take care of these things. I’ll give him a call now if Kelly wishes to be checked out”

Owen Johns was the private doctor Liam had in his pocket. He was always a phone call away when any of the guys or girls needed a doctor.

Kelly shook his head “I’m fine. I’ll just rest up” he met Michelle’s eyes, silently pleading with her to drop it. “A hot shower and a good sleep should have me all good for tomorrow’s shift”

“Don’t worry about that love” Liam waved him off “I’m taking you off rotation for awhile.”

“What? Why? Really I’m good to work tomorrow….”

Liam smiled and Kelly felt his insides tumble. What did Bell have up his sleeves now “Michelle has finally convinced me. It’s time we groom you for our more upscale clients. I think we can make you escort material after all”

“Really Liam?” Michelle was practically beaming “Kels is really smart so I’m positive he’ll learn what he needs to”

Kelly knew he was staring at Liam in shock but he couldn’t help it. Why would Liam ever think Kelly was a good candidate for that? He didn’t know anything about being fancy.

“Don’t worry love, Michelle will teach you. I’m taking her off the escort gig so she can help me run things. She’s too smart to be working out there. I’m making her my second in command. And her first task is to train you.”

Michelle clapped in delight and Kelly was still in shock. He nodded mutely and excused himself to head up to bed.

He didn’t know how this was going to go. He didn’t even know what all those utensils were for in those fancy places. He would probably screw this shit up and then Liam would be pissed. He undressed, preparing himself to go take a hot bath, when his eyes landed on a business card thrown haphazardly on his bed side table. He grinned as he plucked the thing from the table and read Nick O’Flaherty’s name and contact number.

He remembered swiping the card the last time he’d been brought into the station. He got out his own cell and dialed the number before he could think better of it.

“O’Flaherty”

“Um hi.” Wow that was lame.

“Who’s this?” the man sounded gruff and tired.

“It’s Kelly”

“Kelly who?”

“Abbott. Kelly Abbott, from earlier tonight”

“How’d you get this number?” the detective demanded.

Kelly laughed and eased back onto his bed. The sheets feeling cool beneath his naked skin. Guess he was taking that bath later. “I have my ways of getting things I want detective” he purred

“Are you ok?”

Kelly had not expected that question “I’m as fine as can be, I guess. What about that guy?”

Nick sighed “Well, his lawyer just showed up so we’ll see how that plays out. Would really help if you came in to press charges.”

“No.”

“Look I understand…”

“No, I don’t think that you do” what would the detective know about his life? Not a damn thing.

“Ok, fair enough, I don’t understand.” Nick admitted “But, you could do something else that’s less…” he trailed off as if he didn’t want to say what he really thought.

“I didn’t call for you to give me the you could be so much more speech detective” Kelly snarled, on the verge of ending the call. This had been a mistake, but he’d always been too damn impulsive for his own good.

“So why did you call me Kelly?”

“I….” why did he really call the man? No idea but Kelly could have fun with this if he wanted. He’d seen Nick staring at him a few times. So either the man was gay or bi. “I wanted to hear your voice O’Flaherty”

“Say what now?”

“I’m hard as fuck and I wanted your voice to get me off”

A loud clang sounded through the phone followed by a hissed out “Shit!”

“You ok over there detective?” Kelly chuckled

“Yeah, just knocked over some uh water here. It’s all cleaned up now”

“Don’t get too cleaned up detective” Kelly drawled “I like things a bit dirty”

“You’re playing a dangerous game here Kelly” Nick growled and Kelly really was hard.

He reached down and took himself in hand, stroking up and down the length of his stiff cock. “Oh, but games can be so much fun. What are you wearing detective?”

“I, no, I’m not doing this”

“You want me to go first then? Ok I’m just wearing a smile detective and nothing else”

There was silence on the other end, but Kelly could hear Nick’s breathing.

“God dammit!” he finally hissed. “I’m hanging up the damn phone”

“Oh, but detective? Before you go, I want you to know that my hand is on my dick, I’m pretending it’s yours. I’m so fucking hard right now. I can’t fucking stop my hand and hips from moving” Kelly moaned as he gripped himself tighter. “Shit, my ass’s just begging for something up there right now. Gonna come soon.”

All Kelly heard was a loud “Fuck!” before the call was ended.

******************************************************************

Nick tossed his phone onto his desk. Jesus fucking Christ! He had to get out of here, he was so freaking hard. He should have ended the damn call sooner. Kelly Abbott was trouble. Shit, he’d been about to get off by just listening to Kelly on the other end.

He had to get the fuck out of here before Abbott called back and he did something stupid like answering. He was not about to jack off at his desk!

Ty walked out then with the lawyer next to him and Nick clearly heard his partner say “I’ll meet you outside”

What the hell was that about? He grabbed up his keys and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He was going home, not because he could do whatever the hell he wanted at home, if Abbott called back. No, he was just leaving because his shift was over. Right, sure.

“Leaving now Irish?”

“Yeah”

Ty gave him a once over “You ok man? You look kinda jittery”

“just tired.” He gestured to where the lawyer had exited “What’s that all about?”

Ty grinned “I call dibs again” Nick frowned and opened his mouth the question Ty’s sanity “he’s not going to represent Mayer. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow ok. See ya”

“What the fuck Ty?” he called after his partner, who just waved him off saying he’d tell him all about it tomorrow.

Nick’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he ignored it and bolted for the doors. He really needed to get his ass home.


End file.
